The Eyes of a Demon
by Firecraka
Summary: Naruto has failed to retrieve Sasuke in a climatic battle at the valley of the endhowever in doing so he has formed his link with the king of demons who will now guide or destroy him and All that is All. Chap 5 is finally here! sorry for the wait!
1. Writing Fate

This is My first naruto Fic! So go Easy

Key:

'' Yeah yeah'' Normal talk

'wha-' thought

**PATHETIC HUMANS... **the Kyubi talking to naruto via thought

Allright on with the show!

p.s I do not own Naruto, Naruto owners :P

Chapter 1. **Writing Fate  
**  
The Valley of the end Wasn't Joking.

It had all come down to this. Two seemingly engrossed opponents had made it all come to this- black lightning-enhanced by the curse of a legendry snake-man, feared throughout Kohona, And another fable which possesed even more intensity of emotion-A demon fox, the Kyubi which had now finally taken a semi-physical form on a young blonde haired shinobi.

In order to save him.

In order, to destroy him-

''CHIDORI!''

The young Uchiha had experienced the pain of walking through the tender years, alone...without the former love of his parents...his clan...and his brother...

His brother---

'Naruto...I can't...go back...not after...I attain the power...and kill him...Understand...''

''RASENGAN!''

Yet was Sasuke the only one? Naruto had felt pain, throughout the years of growth with no parents and the constant dissaproval of his enviroment. But...

'Sasuke...brother...don't leave her...don't leave me...don't leave the ones who love you...' 

Titans clashed.

----------------------------------------------------------

The copy-nin sped through the forest at speeds only learned to him by his dead mentor, Yondaime who was also cherished as the fourth hokage. At least in this state of emergency he would adapt, attune himself to the situation and make sure he got the job done, yet the fact that he was never on time when it came to distance travel had plauged the back of his mind-

'Naruto...please...hang on'

passing through the endless greens and browns, hopping from the twisted branches and spreading his arms behind his back to maintain a solid balance, the silver haired blur ignored the idle thin branch that tore a piece of the purple-standard issue jounin attire, grazing into his arms, thigh, shoulders---It did not matter. Finding Naruto A.S.A.P was everything at this point.

Suddenly, a blinding flash had knocked of the vision in his right eye, the coming horizon would have forced any normal person to stop before stepping onto a non-existent branch and breaking a few bones from a messed-up landing at the height of a Ninja's travel through air and tree.

Kakashi flipped down his mask to reveal his sharingan eye, and to be revealed a collousal center of energy forming in his near horizon, past all the life he was now rushing by.

''Naruto...!''

He didn't allow another branch to carelessly slow him down, after he realised.

----------------------------------------------------------

Laying there, next to the now tranquil waters untouched by the unholy chakra that recently exploded from the young genins body, Naruto was lost in the depths of his mind, seeking a way back into reality. Walking past the doors of his mind, he came across a gigantic cage with an unreadable form of Kanji seared onto its gate.

'..what th-'

Something was emerging from the darkness, and the this...'aura' that drew closer to Naruto, had struck a fear only a God could present

Or a fear the king of demons, could mimic-

-----------------------------------------------------------

The raven-haired boy lay on the waters, which were no longer blackned by the manifestation of dark chakra on his neck and to the rest of his heavy body. The whole of his left hand up to the elbow of his arm, was charred with third-degree chakra burns-a fitting testimony to the destructive power he used, upon which he recived a useless limb as a trophy. He fully flashed his eyes open as soon as he realised the events of the last moments of battle-...?

''Naruto...!''

Hissing the name, he quickly turned towards his side to see his best friend lying near the bank. Sasuke began crawling on the water, only to have his bruised knees collapse into the blue. Drained of his power and filled with unequal preassure around fractured frame, he weakly drifted towards the Demon vessel and prepared the Kunai in his hand.

Raising it above his eyes-

he looked at the blonde shinobi's face and froze.

--_If you want to kill me, then hate me, despise me, and live in an unsightly way. run,_

_run, and cling onto your life...little brother_--

Sasuke began to tremble. He realised that the only person in the world who truly considered him as family, was going to die, at the hands of a person who would be following the path of Uchiha Itachi.

''N-o...!''

dropping the Kunai by Naruto's side, tears began to form around the avengers eyes.

'why...why did you go so far...You...Idiot...!'

The young Uchiha held back a sob. He had never realised what he was leaving, a part of his life, his reamaining-would be sibling and the pink-haired girl who gave her heart to him before he broke it- the memories made streaks of water roll of his face and onto the naruto's burned jacket.

''F-orgive me...for wh-at i am about to do...Na-ruto..''

He began to remove the forehead protecter that all Leaf nin wore—thier badge of pride. He noticed the scratch that had left a scar in the Metal and design of the kohona leaf symbol. Naruto really had won thier bet.

Placing it by his side he began to limp towards his original direction, towards the teachings of Orochimaru. Towards the promised power-

To kill a certain man.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing had prepared the once hyper-active prankster who was now a young man determined to become the future Hokage of Kohona, for this.

The most murderous set of eyes gazed upon the orange clad shinobi, steepled at a height which forced Naruto to look towards the ceiling of his thoughts. The towering beast had caused the young genin to attempt a scream which he was too shocked, to conduct.

The gigantic Fox that stood before him was none other than the most powerful Biju on the planet. The sole cause for his painful childhood—the thing which had destroyed the lives of thousands with a simple flick of one of its nine tails.

The Kyubi was not sattisfied. Snickering it's cruel response to the young boy's opaque rush of fear, he rasped in fox-like-barks-

**'WE FINALLY MEET. I WAS EXPECTING YOU TO SPUR YOUR, 'WAY OF THE NINJA' DURING OUR LAST FRENZY, BUT I SEEM TO HAVE OVERESTIMATED YOUR CONTROL NE?'**

Naruto was barely keeping himself still as maintaining a part of his frame from shaking was becoming a seperate function-as if breathing. Slowly rising, and having flashes of every mention of this 'demon' playing into memory-the genin soon lost control of his emotions-

'You BASTARD! YOUR the reason why IV'E lived HELL for the PAST TWELVE YEARS. IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU, MAYBE I WOULD'V-'

Naruto's cries were muted by the king of demons as he began sadistically barking in laughter

**'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WELL THE KIDS GOT SPUNK HEY! WHY DONT YOU BLAME YOUR FATHER, HE EVEN HAD THE SAME RIDICULOUSLY COLOURED MANE YOU POSESS.**

'What?'

'**FOOL! NO YOU NOT THE ONE WHO WAS ABLE TO SEAL ME WITHIN YOUR PATHETIC BODY AT THE COST OF HIS LIFE? HE WAS YOUR PEOPLE'S GREATEST WARRIOR. I MAY BE A DESTROYER, AND THE GREATEST AND MOST POWERFUL INCARNATE OF EVIL WITHIN THIS WORLD YET KNOW THIS- YOUR FATHER STOPPED ME FROM DESTROYING THE CHAPTERS OF YOUR GENERATION AND ANY AFTER BY GIVING HIS LIFE. AN HONORABLE HUMAN, AMONGST THE DISEASE OF HIS KIND'**

Naruto's eyes had split open in shock. Unable to speak words and unable to choose upon the stories about the man engraved onto the mountain of Hokage's who in legend, had stopped a terrible tragedy on the same day naruto was born-this was...too much...he did not mean-

**'HIS NAME WAS UZAMAKI YONDAIME. NOT A DAY GOES BY THAT I CURSE THIS VERY NAME FOR MY PRISON. YET HE IS THE FIRST HUMAN I HAVE ACKNOWLEDGED IN THE ETERNITY UPON WHICH I HAVE LIVED'**

'the fourth...dad..?'

What flooded into Naruto's being was only ever known between him and the Kyubi. Living a life unknown to truth and the fact that he was the son of the legendry fourth Hokage could have instilled a hate, intense enough to set the young genin to destroy all of Kohona, a subtle gift for ontop of the stares and vile words given to him when walking across the street to Ichakura's Ramen stand...and now...this? Had every villager denyed his relation to the fourth? was their a law to prevent a word of this? was the Kyubi even telling the truth? what...is the...answer...? what-

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_12 years ago...Kohonagarue..._

To be continued...


	2. The Past, The Present, The Future

Hello folks, this is Chapter 2! Im going to keep writing until this story is Noticed. I have a great idea of how it should go on and i hope you all Like it. 

To the Owner of naruto, I do not own Naruto. Simple.

Key:

''But how?''---Normal speach

'maybe...'----Thought

**IM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF...--**The Kyubi's speaking

Chapter 2. **The past, the present and the Future**

_12 Years ago...Konohagarue Village.._

  
The earth Quaked that night.

Arashi Uzuamaki, The fourth Hokage.

The Nine tailed King of Demons.

Two of the most powerful entities in the world collided that night. The demon overlord in his dark purity had Purged clean many lives of that would be forsaken village. Raising but a single tail-

**_BOOOOM!_**

''we are all going to die!''

''My children...My children!''

''It has come! the demon Lord has come to take us all!''

''Mommy!''

Every possible disaster reached its realisation due to but a single tail. Earthquakes, fissures, undousable flames of destruction. Purging Chunks out of the Large village and Peircing the hopes of all its inhabitants. Irregardless of what was thrown at the immortal being, it took nothing but the Lives of what seemed the pebble like ninja, brushed and split into peices in the Eyes of a Demon. The Eyes of the Demon Lord.

But one man stood tall. One man who held the power of his Generation, the man who would Save his village, His people. His remaining Legacy.

Atop of the Summoned Boss of frog, Gamabunta the Fourth carried in left arm a distressed baby, and gently wiped of the tear forming in his eye.

The Demon Foc could only maniacly cackle at the fourth's Gesture in the heat of his Villages destruction

**YOU WISH TO 'CRY' FOR MERCY? THATS RATHER FUNNY. MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE YOU THE PLEASURE OF A FAST DEATH. ALONG WITH THAT INSECT IN YOUR ARMS...KA KA KAKAKA**

The fourth looked into the Razor black eyes of the demon. Gamabunta stood steadfast atop the crumbling building, and the fourth's once sea blue eyes turned into Ice

''Demon! Know that you have taken the Lives of many in this land, and know that i Will Defeat you!''

The Kyubi almost choked in laughter

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! YOUR SERIOUS? FOR A MERE HUMAN TO SAY SUCH A THING, TO EVEN STAND FROM THE AIR SHRAPNEL WHICH HAS BECOME MY SHADOW DUE TO THE UNCONTAINABLE POWER I WIELD, YOU ARE INTRESTING. BUT YOUR ALREADY DEAD.**

The demon roared a titanic blast towards the Yondaime who was already lifted in the air from the Toad boss's reaction. Skimming a shredder of chakra, the fourth said his last words to his summon

_''thank you...Gamabunta...serve him as you served me...Arigatao...''_

''boss...''

Flash stepping of the the toad boss's Back, The Young yondaime Eclisped the light of the moon, and preformed a unreadable one handed seal.

_''My son...please forgive me...I love you...please forgive me...take what i had, it will be given. Love them all, even if they dont wittness you as i do. Honor me my son! As a Uzamaki Honor me! the dead name of our ancient clan. Honor me, for im my prison i will always watch you...I love you, Uzamaki Naruto._

In the moment that seemed like Eternity, the end was called.

  
''SHIKI FUJIN!''  --dead demon consuming seal

**WHAT!**

the ominous Death god had formed from the bodies of the villagers, Strips of soul creating the Deal of death. Immediately after God had been called, Yondaime could feel his soul beginning to slip into the Abyss, but formed the Seal to save his Child.

And to Force the Demon

''HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI!''--Eight trigrams sealing style

The open Seal had been placed on the Baby, coated in a soulproof seal. It was Set.

''Oh Kyubi no Yoko! surely your twisted being will be sucked into the Belly of this God! It is Beyond the power of mortals to Kill such a being as you so i will Seal your Fate! You will either Imprison yourself within my Child Or you will Cease to Exist in this world! You will be in the stomach of the Death God!''

To sheer shock, The King of demons found himself being absorbed, gradually. Unable to Move as the God had taken a hold of his tides of Red Chakra, The Kyubi's Eye's Split to see it beginning to Devour its Demonic energy,

**YOU DISGUTING, IMPUDENT HUMAN. YOU DARE IMPOSE THIS UPON ME? I WILL BOW TO NO MORTAL-I WILL DESTORY THE PRISON YOU HAVE SET FOR ME! I WILL BREAK FREE!**

''Destroy him...you will Kill only But yourself!''

That had Done it.

The demon lord now Raged with Chakra in an attempt to break free of the grasp of the God. Realising he was facing an entity which was beyond physical means--He came to his Sadistic conclusion

**I HAVE...NO CHOICE...MARK MY WORDS YOU MAY HAVE DIE BUT I WILL SAVOUR THE CIRCUMSTANCES OF YOUR DEAL. FAREWELL MORTAL, ENJOY THE NOTHINGNESS THAT IS BEFORE YOU...HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHA**

The demon lord directed his Being into the Safety of the Babies now bare stomach. uncovered from the weakned arms of the fourth. the Death god felt his hands slip of the unending hellish Chakra feast, and Ripped out the Soul of the fourth using but a clawed finger. Upon feasting on what was left of Arashi's being, the Corpse of the hokage fell from the Sky with a Endless River of blood Red Chakra being sucked into the screaming babies stomach. The dead Hokage landed on his back on the broken earth with a thud, and a crying baby held firmly in his lifeless arms. A demon seal had appeared on the babies stomach, before dissapearing underneath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, could not Find the words to describe what he just seen. what he now felt in his heart, and what he felt towards everything else. In brutal totality

The demon Fox looked at the young boy sit in extreme shock. overwhelmed. Beyond any feeling a loud mouthed young boy could present.

''dad...''

tears began to stream from the eyes, not tears of physical manifestation but naruto's heart Ached. his being Ached. In his hall of thoughts, outside the prison of the demon Fox. The King of demons did not sympathise with the mortal insect, but he did not mock those tears either. He knew the same loss but no mortal would ever know.

**ENOUGH. I HAVE SHOWN YOU THE MEANING OF YOUR 'NAME'. I HATE YOUR FATHER, I HATE HIM TO BEYOND MY HATE OF THE LIMITED LIFE I HAVE LEFT WITHIN YOUR MORTAL BODY. I FEEL THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INSECT, ALONG WITH EVERY OTHER MORTAL BEING.**

Naruto looked towards the Cieling of his thoughts, once again, but he now looked towards a demon with fiery gold coloured eyes.

**HOWEVER. HE WAS ABLE TO DO THIS, TO THE LORD OF DEMONS. WHAT DAMN HUMAN IS CAPABALE. HE HAS MY RESPECT. AND YOU ARE THE LAST OF THE BLOOD HE CARRIED.**

Naruto felt those gold eyes, Purge through him, purge clean his Youth.

**YOU WILL BE, WHAT YOU WILL BE. YOU WILL LEARN AND IF IT KILLS YOU, SO BE IT. YOU WILL BE MY FINAL MARK IN THIS DIMENSION. I WILL MAKE YOU WORTHY, MY WORTHY VESSEL. YOU WILL BE, WHAT YOU WILL BE...**

Everything, went black

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Naruto! Naruto! sob NARUTO!''

the pink haired girl rained tears over the naked torso wrapped in bandages. Around her were all that were able--Kakashi sensai welled back every memory of obito to accompany the death of his ignored blonde haired student. Jirayai had slammed his fist into a wall and buried his head under it...remaining for what seemed forever...failing his student...and the Fifth hokage was on her knees. Beside the operating table upon which the dead genin lay. Frozen.

Until his eyes flashed open.

_to be continued_

****


	3. Vanity of a devil

I got some Reviews! Great! I appreciate your time to leave your praises and Criticisms. As for updates i will now be doing them more frequently- I plan on making these chapters longer and longer by individually spending more time on them--And keeping all of you guys intrested with this work. Keep the reviews coming:D

i dont own Naruto.

KEY:

''it's been a year''--normal speach

'i have to ask him'-- adressed character thinking

**WAMBABALOOBAB BAB BA--**The kybui being a pra- ahem the Kyubi's Speach

_''No way'/ so it began--_ Emphasis

Chapter 3: **Vanity of a devil**

The bustling streets of Konoha were bathed under the warm smile of the sun, Children were laughing, the eldery continuing thier daily rounds and the shinobi, the Backbone of the blessed village were making thier entrances and exits, beginning and completing what was laid in front of them, be it a rather mandatory clean up of a certain section of the village, or the capture of a runaway shinobi.

Which was something the Fifth was unable to contemplate, irregardless of continuity of certain events.

Four days had passed since Naruto had returned from his fatal battle with Uchiha sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan save his brother, who destroyed those foundations. Brushing aside what was lost, She was not able to understand, what kind of Will had carried naruto through his Life destroying battle.

'It is clear to me that his lung was punctured...i could feel the sharp fragments of bone lodged into his right lung...he also suffered irreversaible Chakra burns...over his entire body! but then how? Even the Kyubi must have its limits!'

Tsunade was bewildered. Naruto was meant to be dead. She was able to continue on because he was not, and no amount of alchohol could drown the thought of losing another distant, yet close person. He did not earn her grandfathers necklace by accident, and she had grown to care for him. It was a shame she could not ever look at him with the eyes of a sister, not as Hokage. Like he would let her. Being called 'Obaa chan' was  
justone of those things...

She heard a knock on her door.

''You may enter''

A tall man with Razorwhite hair entered the Hokage's office. He wore the face of a man who has really seen many a theme written in the lives of Konoha, but tsunade was clearly not impressed. Her former teamate always was a pervert, after all.

she did not bother to frown

''what do you want?''

Jirayai was not blind to the amazing beuaty his former team mate possesed, even at his age she retained her everlong appearence of a woman in her mid twenties. And a bueatiful woman at that. However Jiraiya was not one for games when the tatse of the situation, four days ago was ever so fresh in his memory. His dark eyes turned into steel, catching the attention of his comrade.

''What i want to know is whether Naruto is in greater danger, and a greater danger to us all now.''

Tsunade shrugged at his comment. She knew to well that the Kyubi was the result of his miraculous healing ability but naruto had come back from the Dead. From the point his vitals cancelled out. It was clear that he was drawing more power from the Demon lord. Perhaps the Seal of the Hokage was weakening.

''Are you listening?''

Tsunade snapped back at Jiraiya

''Your speaking almost as if it is a bad thing. Had he not possesed that...'connection' then he wouldnt be here...with...us..''

Jiraiya sighed as if expecting her answer. He sighed knowing that out of perhaps everyone, it was his responsibility to raise naruto into his students ultimate prodigy, and to honor his last wishes. Jiraiya saw that the boy was marked by fate, His father's image was seared onto him, along with that obnoxious personality and Unorthodox method of fighting. He cared for naruto jus like his previous student. Not even from knowing the young boy--His connection with the Fourth's son was one of fate.

''i want to take him away. Train him and prepare him for whatever trials lie ahead. You do know that he could be next. After you.''

Tsunade realized his words. Yet she knew what he had proposed was no bad thing--Naruto needed to be taken away, and he needed to be kept away from the villiage at such fragile times. Atatsuki had already left there mark on Uchiha Sasuke who was now under Orochimaru--under his own free will. Naruto needed to be kept safe, away from the village and attracted dangers. However it was clear that if he stayed in the village now, he would begin to lose his control over the Demon within him. Being forced back to life, was clear evidence of it. Jiraiya was not versed in any demonic arts, however his training would rigourously attune naruto to full control over his own body, allowing him to tame the uncontrollable power within, at least to a point of sanity. So she feared-

She steepled her hands infront of the mahogany desk. ''Very well. He is recovering, but it seems he will be up in no time, knowing that idiot'' a soft smile crept onto her delicate face, picturing the said brat attempting another escape attempt from his ward. Even pinned down with restrains.

Jiraiya smirked. Naruto could touch the hearts of even the stiffest, overly obsessed with alchohol, inhumanely abysmal gamblers but one of a kind women in the world. The thought was good enough to set him of on an edition of come come paradise featuri-

''Whats so funny?''

Snapping back before the obvious read-of-face occured ''no-nothing.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was a pale blue. Calm. Quiet. Safe.

However those once deep blue eyes began to freeze.

Ice.

Naruto awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping thier afternoon songs. It felt surreal. He knew what he had recently experienced--what he had seen was never able to be questioned as a 'dream'. It was burned into his mind.

He moved his half bandaged head to the left, looking towards the fresh Lily which had been placed in a delicate looking vase. the water was crystal, the scent light yet pleasent.

**I SEE YOUR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF AN INTENSIFIED FRAME.**

Naruto did not flinch, nor did he scream or wonder. The voice felt only too familiar.

'...i suppose i am...'

**YOU SOUND RATHER PATHETIC, IF I MIGHT ADD.**

'wouldnt it be better if i was in your stomach?'

Naruto could hear the snicker that resonated from it's Jaws.

**I THINK, WE ARE GOING TO GET ALONG.**

Naruto stared into the wall, and stared into each visable pigment of colour his naked eye could take him, and then gouged beyond. The recent revelations had changed Naruto completely. He wanted to know. Why. It was all kept away from him, the 'truth' which was far to explicit to even be considered a lie. Sandaime Hokage was the one who raised naruto early on his life, until he was able to provide and subside for himself--a private apartment granted to Naruto from a young age, from the third's planned resources. Naruto had always looked at him as a gaurdian but ever since his dream of becoming Hokage caught the glint of his eyes, he become louder, and hungered for recognition from anyone-perhaps even casting aside his dependancy alltogether. Yet he knew that sandaime did care, when he was Alive. Sandaime was the reason he had survived up until Twelve. Yet his mind Killed for an answer.

'Why...did they not tell me? Why?'

**YOUR ASKING THE WRONG DEMON. TRY SOMEONE A LITTLE LOWER THAN THAT.**

'Whatever...im not in the mood to argue with you.'

**IF YOU WERE NOT SO WEAK THEN YOU WOULD. DO YOU REALISE THAT YOU 'DIED' FOUR DAYS AGO? I WAS FORCED TO EVISCARETE YOUR RATHER PATHETIC ORGANS FOR PERFECTION. LITTLE DO THOSE INSECTS KNOW WHAT I PLAN TO GRANT YOU. YOU MAY ALREADY BE DEAD OTHERWISE.**

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his cracking fist. 'Why the hell should i listen to you? I dont even know what ''Eviscarete'' means! and you dont know them either! they wouldnt...do a thing anyway! to hell with your 'gift' just leave me alone!'

**WAAA WAAA WAAA HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU TRULY ARE A CHILD INDEED. UNABLE TO SHOULDER THE TRUTH BUT HEY-- ITS ALLRIGHT. UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME IM STUCK WITH YOU UNTIL YOU DIE. SO I MAY ASWELL PRESERVE MY EXISTENCE--LIKE HELL IM GOING TO LET YOU FALL WHEN MY EXISTENCE IS ALSO THROWN INTO THE TOW, SO YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING. HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THOSE INBREDS TO TREAT YOU WITH SUCH DISRESPECT, DO THEY NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE? YOU BEAR ME---THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON IN EXISTENCE, DONT FORGET THAT, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU.**

Naruto felt a pulse from the center of his stomach. And at that moment, he was at the mercy of his prisoner-

''What are...you doing to me?''

His entire body rattaled in sharp spasm like motions, each limb blasting out chakra from where any arm or leg was waved, uncontrollable razors of energy that had began to forcefully surface. His room had darkened considerabbly as The unholy Chakra, the blood red, grabbed him again. Yet this time it suffocated his soul. The Lily was cut. The Window smashed.

A gift that would end his Life

Save if he gave into the pain.

_''ERGHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''_

**YES...THATS IT...CAN YOU FEEL IT SLIPPING? AS YOU LOSE YOUR GRIP ON ME, I WILL ENRICH YOU WITH THE POWERS OF THOSE, RIVALED BY GODS. I WILL BLESS YOU WITH _THE_ DEMONIC FORM OF OF FIGHTING. IT IS NO TYPE OF 'JUTSU'--THE DEMON ARTS HOLD NO SUCH 'LIMITATIONS' IN EVEN THIER NAMES. IF YOU DIE NOW SO BE IT. SO I WAS UNABLE TO STAIN THIS DIMENSION ONCE MORE. CAN YOU HANDLE IT, UZAMAKI NARUTO, SON OF THE MORTAL WHO 'DEFEATED' THE LORD OF ALL DEMON KIND?  
**

His body Was coated in a searing red Chakra, reopening every cut and graze and at the same time splitting open the burned skin on his wrecked body. It filled each cut like a molten wound of agony, as naruto screamed for help. The private rest room was tarnished asunder in ways only the eye could acknoledge. Its pale blue walls once served to calm nin and help them make a swift recovery, was now a ash black, burned by the combustion of the demons Chakra and Naruto's now unrecognizable face, melted beyond Replacement.

And in the wake of eternal pain

Everything stopped.

His naked foot followed by his naked frame, Freed from the light patients robe the young thirteen year old genin was wearing--_slowly_ Landed on the blackned cold floor with inhuman grace.

Something had changed. Something had changed...

''What...have you done to me?...why am-''

Naruto looked into a peice of shattered glass lying in the corner. The suns rays once again penetrated the room through the broken glass windows, and out of the shards that escaped the uncontrolled chakra that devoured all that it came int contact--he _walked_ towards that shard and raised it with an unfamiliar hand.

The reflection in that peice of glass looked back a long time before it spoke.

'What the hell? my face--my body whats happened!'

The most striking feature of all--aside from the spotless skin unmarked from any imperfection, the ever so slightly longer hair which now gently fell on the sides of his face and his Body--now broader for his age with the initial signs of defined muscles beginning to surface---His eyes were now that Frozen blue, which he had seen his Father bear. A ghostly blue, resonating with power, confidence and conviction.

**...IMPRESSIVE. PERHAPS THERE IS A CHANCE.**

'What? What the hell have you done to me you damn fox!'

**STILL ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT I SEE. WELL LETS PUT IT THIS WAY KIT...I HAVE CHANGED THE VERY STRANDS OF LIFE THAT MAKE YOU. YOU ARE NO LONGER A COMPLETE HUMAN BEING. AS YOU GROW...YOU WILL RECOGNIZE THE MEANING OF MY WORDS.**

Naruto opened his free hand and felt the power screaming through his veins. Every strand of power simplified every action. The cut that accidently formed from the shock of a reflection, the gripped hand dripping drops of blood--dropping the shard of glass, Naruto looked at his hand and the Wound closed.

Instantly.

'Whoa!'

**THAT IS ONLY THE TIP OF THE FLAME. FROM NOW ON YOU MAY BREATHE POISON, FOR NO EXTERNAL CALAMITY SUCH AS 'DISEASE' CAN EFFECT YOU. I HAVE ALSO ALTERED THE WAY YOU WILL GROW...AS YOU CAN SEE FROM YOUR BODY. I PREDICT IN THREE YEARS YOU WILL BEAR THE PHYSICAL POWER AND FORM OF A MAN IN HIS PRIME. YOUR BODY WILL RETAIN THAT. FINALLY...GATHER CHAKRA INTO YOUR HAND.**

Naruto did not question his 'teacher' he began to gather chakra---but it resonated in a wavy red aura. He effortlessly formed a Rasengan in his right hand, almost by accident. It gleamed like a red ruby, Fueled by a fainter chakra that recently exploded from the Genin's body but still commanded presence from its resonance.

'Oh...Yeaaah...'

Naruto could not help but smile. Even after changing his life, Naruto appreciated the strength he felt coursing through his soul. He appreciated the Paw the Lord of Demons had extended. Raising him, maybe even believing in him. He could feel the Demon smiling at his gain. Acknowleged By the King of Demons. There was Much to earn. Much to Acknowleged. Yet Naruto smiled.

'Kyubi..th-'

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeek_

The wooden door slowly opened. Naruto turned his face matching the speed of that door only to let his jaw drop to the floor when he saw his unexpected visitor.

''Narut-to ku--''

The shy girl from the Hyuga clan was able to say that much before looking at the young genin kneeling down and getting one hell of a view from his naked side. In a moment of three seconds, she was on the floor. Unconcious.

''Ah shit!''

**HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAAHHAHAAHHAHAHAH LOOKS LIKE THAT BODY OF YOURS MAY REEL IN MUCH MORE FOR YOU IN THREE YEARS!**

Naruto hesitently got up, dispersing the now silenced whirr of chakra in his hand and looked towards his right and left, leaning a head of blonde hair outside the door. The corridor was clear and fortunately the nurses had not heard the hell that had encompassed the sound of naruto's private room.

Like any of those D.r's or nurses cared. If it came from his room.

He shakily picked up Hinata who was beet red and still breathing, placing her on a very convinently placed chair outside narutos room. He unzipped her jacket revealing a black ninja vestmant and a healthy looking bossom-

**ALREADY PLANNING TO CARRY YOUR SEEDS INTO THE FUTURE? YOUR DOMINATING FRONT IS IMPRE-**

Naruto almost shouted and turned beet red 'No- no! You got the wrong idea you Pervert fox! damn! why are all the Old people perverts? i bet that Orochimaru bastard is no different than Ero Sennin! to top it of your old enough without being well you know!''

The Kyubi was barking in laughter

**KIT...WE ARE GOING TO GET ALONG JUST FINE...KAKAKAKAKAKAKA**

Naruto Zipped the 'borrowed' jacket around his waist as a makeshift 'loincloth' and walked towards the shattered window, locking the door behind him. He effortlessly jumped over and made his descent through the air with speed, over the white wall surrounding the Konoha Hospital. He Speedily hopped from electric power post above the roofs and the eyes of Konoha. Seeing his apartment situated high above those very eyes he landed on the red roof with relative ease and was presented with a clear view of Mount hokage.

And he looked at the stone carved image of his father.

''Dad..''

**WHAT DO YOU SAY KIT. DO YOU WISH TO HONOR THAT MAN?**

It was not the first time Naruto had looked upon the carving of His father. He had even defiled it along with the previous Hokage's in a prank--Yet now he looked upon it with warmth. And Pride.

''I will Honor you, Father. I will Become Hokage. And i have never taken back anything i say---That is My way of the Ninja!''

**CHEESY. BUT RESPECTABLE**

Naruto ignored Kyubi's remark and slid open the panel on the roof of his sky high home. Entering those long missed scents of Ramen bowls and Miso, He began to change into a set of now undersized Pyjamas and walked towards his bed. To continue the rest he did not need, but felt he wanted.

**THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN WHEN THEY SEE YOUR LITTLE BREAK OUT...KAKAKAAKAK**

Naruto grimaced at the thought, the last thing he needed now was the fifth Hokage chaining him to the infirmaries rather stiff beds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune rushed open the doors of the Hokage's office and panted as she tried to convey her message to the slightly annoyed Hokage, who was slacking of to a helping of Sake.

''Ho..Hokage-sama...Naruto-san...He is...Missing!''

''WHAT?''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued_


	4. The Truth, The Women, The Legend

A/N Cheers for the reviews people! I put a bit of effort into making this chapter so please enjoy! All criticisms and Praises are appreciated. Enjoy: D

KEY:

''Well then'' ----Speach

'I cant do that!'--Thought

**YOU WILL SEE A FOOL--**Kyubi talkin to Naruto through his mind

_Serious enough? ---_Emphasis

----------------------- - change of scenee

Chapter 4: **The Truth, The Women, The Legend**

She carefully began to dry her shoulder length hair, which now smelled of Cherry blossoms—the result from one her favourite shampoos. Her skin was clear and her eyes an Emerald green. Her hair was a radiant pink, natural, Unique.

And as many a male her age in Konoha would think of when thinking of her

'Beautiful'

Yet she was not feeling as others saw her—Those fiery green eyes were now watered, sober.

Distraught.

Everything felt so Unnatural to her, so surreal. She was broken at the depature of Uchiha Sasuke. Unable to do anything to stop the boy she loved. And her heart ached for she still did.

She looked at her reflection in the chrome edged mirror of her room and decided to perm her hair up to see what it would look like. In her eyes all she was able to see was her Forehead.

''Maybe I was not good enough for Sasuke-kun…but then-''

She remembered the last words that the Uchiha said to her the night she spilled her heart to him, staining the cold pavement floor that night. That confident smirk he wore, when she was told she was 'really annoying' but his eyes held a warmth only he knew.

And the moment he said 'thank you.' The moment her world went black and remained that colour the next morning onwards.

But she was also unable to forget what a certain blonde haired boy tried to give for her.

Dying in the process.

And yet, coming back to make sure she did not cry.

----------------------------------------

His eyes flashed open. He was Alive.

''Hey…hey sa-kura cha-n''

Her skin grew a ghostly white. Naruto had moved the earth of those around that very table. Kakashi saw obito lifting the very boulder that killed him, Jiraiya saw the boy's father.. Tsunade saw Nawaki croaking out the name of her would be student. And Sakura saw Naruto. Alive. Grinning an idiotic smile, hiding his ever so weak body, damaged and maybe wrecked beyond repair. Yet his expression turned pale and a single tear formed in his eye as he managed to say before his own world went black

''Gom..En..Na sai…sakura-ch-an….I wa-s…so clo-se….im…sorry..''

Iruka Ran into the room at the moment, Unknown to the titan's will to live, that which Naruto had employed. ''Na-Naruto!''

-----------------------------------------

That event, nearly five days ago had opened her eyes. No longer was Naruto the loud-mouthed idiot. No longer was he something to joke at with his dreams of becoming 'Hokage' or 'Way of the ninja'. She felt something the moment he 'promised' to bring him back. Little did she realize that he would throw his life away, just to fulfil that promise? Did she mean that much to him that he would give it all up, Just for her?

And she Felt Guilty.

She didn't feel anything for him. Any feeling was Dead. But anything formed now was through new found respect.

But she felt Guilty.

'well…I better see how he is…I know…I'll buy him some flowers'

-------------------------------------------------

Ino carefully tended to the many exotic and traditional flowers that resided in her parents store. She found it almost, 'spiritual' tending to the unattended and helping them perfecting their growth in bloom. A bell was heard, and she instantly knew she had a customer.

Yet she saw her friend and decided not to jump behind the till.

''Hello sakura!'' Ino chirped at the pink haired girl hoping for a reply. As soon as Sakura realized where she was, she finally made her reply.

''Oh Hello Ino. I erm…need some flowers''

''Why who are you taking them for? I heard Neji and Kiba are back on their feet now, and I wouldn't give any to Lee because you know if you even gave a petal to that 'green beast' he will hound you for the rest of his life'' Ino slyly cocked a smile at Sakura but was greeted with a girl looking completely lost.

''What? No Ino I want to give some to Naruto''

At that statement Ino turned a shade of Red which finally woke Sakura up.

Sakura looked a little quizzed at Ino before asking

''what is it?''

Ino managed to suppress her sign of embarrassment before continuing. ''He isn't in the Hospital anymore Sakura. I saw him…yesterday…''

''Eh! But he was in a critical condition! I don't believe you!''

Ino began to correct her ''Sakura im telling you I saw him. I was watering the sunflowers yesterday….I took a look up and I saw that idiot jumping from pole to pole. But…''

''But what?''

Once again Ino turned slightly pink before revealing the next statement. ''He…was not wearing a lot..''

'Great. Ino the Perverted girl of Konoha, one of its most desirable girls amongst boys her age. Now a Pervert.'

Ino could read the thoughts of Sakura just by looking her Expression.

''No! Don't get the wrong idea Sakura its Just..''

''Well what is it?''

''Its just that the idiot looked really different…not only because he was jumping of the Electric poles but. His body…I never realized he had that kind of Figure''

Sakura was a little more than Confused. But if what Ino said was true, then naruto was no longer in the Hospital. Where could he be?

------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya had already seen the result of Naruto's handiwork in the hospital and realized that something more than just a change had happened to the boy. He decided to check out his home, considering that even though Naruto was a relentless practitioner of the Ninja Arts, he was probably recuperating in the comfort of his Ramen factory

As Much of a Pervert The Sannin was, his Hunches were Usually correct.

Arriving at the Small apartment situated far above any of the townsfolk. He was able to see a grand view of his Dead Mentor and Student, etched into the giant stone. He chuckled to himself

'you really had plans for this boy hey sensei. Making him look at all that may be before him.'

Jiraiya Opened the Hatch leading into the small corridor of various rooms in Naruto's apartment. He opened the door only to see Naruto asleep, in his bed.

_Whiiiishhch!_

Before the Bulky sannin could react, he had stepped into a snare trap and was raised to the ceiling hanging upside down.

''Heh''

The shadow clone disappeared from the bed as Naruto came out of the Bathroom with a well aimed Shruekin Slicing the rope from which the Perverted hermit fell from.

Landing on his Face.

''Your getting slow, Jiraiya Sensei''

Before Jiraiya was able to pound his fist into Naruto's Face, he heard something he would never have ever expected to hear from The Blonde.

''Naruto wh-''

''don't Blow it. Act all Perverted and I WILL address you as the Legendry Erro sennin!''

Jiraiya stood tall as he took a good look at the boy who returned five days ago, Dead but Alive. He could see that whatever Injuries that had afflicted the young teen were now non-existent, and he never before noticed the healthy looking build he possessed now unwrapped by the ridiculous orange coat he wore during his various missions and everyday life. Yet his Eyes he now looked at were his father eyes. He recognized those eyes which he had raised into the fourth Hokage. Filled with reslution, and Confidence.

''Well Naruto. Im glad to see your better but it seems like the fun and games are over. I know the big bad fox in your stomach has aided you in your healing and you look a little…different. Are you sure your ok?''

Naruto flicked his hair back and began walking towards the small bed he had slept on for thirteen years. He began to straighten the sheets and soberly readied it before sitting down.

Much to Jiraya's Annoyance

''Hey Naruto did you hea-''

before the sannin could continue Naruto looked dead on in his dark eyes. Presenting him with a set of eyes he knew. Which he had seen before, Only in one other person. Naruto looked straight at Jiraiya. A storm was Brewing-

''First of Jiraiya…There is only one other person who had These eyes. The eyes your looking into now. I think you and I, oh and Especially me, Know who that person is.''

Jiraiya almost lost himself in time as he realized what Naruto was saying. He could not have meant-

''I want to know Why, Nobody told me who My Real father was. And you better believe it, ''grand-teacher'' Because I saw him die. I saw Him fight the bastard in my stomach. I SAW his SOUL being ripped into Limbo. And I saw him continue to hold me…in his arms even after he was GONE. WHY.''

Naruto's eyes had watered but the ice had not melted. The sennin could see the havoc of emotions surfacing and was surprised to see patience, to expect the Answer instead of wrecking all that was. Jiraiya finally lifted his face and met those eyes. Slowly, he began-

''Naruto…I will explain you everything. You need not tell me how you know or what knowledge you gained from the demon in your stomach, Yet I will tell you the Truth about Why it was. Why this was never revealed to you, and about the forsaken name of your clan''

The genin tucked his legs squarely on the bed and sat cross legged, arms loosely draped over his knees. Head tucked ever so slightly, the focus devoted to what was heard.

Jiraiya breathed in slowly and looked towards the woodbrown ceiling.

''Thirteen years ago, As you know-your father protected this village from destruction, The demon within your stomach was sentenced to live within you until you pass. Your Father was heartbroken upon allowing you to bear such a burden Yet he wished for the people of this village to look upon you as a hero. Yet this village, came to hate you.''

Naruto remained as he was

''He named you Uzamaki Naruto. The last string to the Uzamaki clan. Yet his identity was kept confidential and many referred to him as the 'Yondaime' His real name was Uzamaki Arashi. The Konoha Flash. He was revered as the most powerful within this village and for that the only one capable of fighting the Kyubi no yoko. That fateful night, he would not listen to me, as he said only he himself would be able to stand against the demon—''

Naruto interrupted ''Your going in circles. Get to the point''

Jiraiya spoke with conviction ''you can either listen or go. Be quiet otherwise.''

Naruto lowered his head once more

''so he died. Yet the people had seen you next to his corpse of their saviour and they believed YOU were responsible for his death. It is our fault in a way, for we kept the Fourth's identity and relations a secret. Little did they know you were his son. And those villagers, each clan had come to kill you.''

Naruto's face showed nothing more than disgust

''you were saved By Uchiha Itachi.''

Naruto flicked up his face ''What!''

''This was six years before the massacre of the Uchiha clan but I believe he knows exactly who you are. That is also why, he saved you back then. Why he wants to claim you for the Atasuki now I do not know.''

''He butchered any villager who tried to harm you during that night and brought you to the third himself. The third announced that you were the vessel of the Kyubi and you kept it prisoner yet should you be killed it would be released once again. This lie warded of the villagers and kept them away from laying a finger on you. Yet the Third did not say who you were and little did they know who the depth behind the 'Uzamaki' title.''

Jiraiya met ice once again ''you are the Heir to the Uzamaki clan. The clan that has watched the balance between all that is here and what we cannot see. A clan blessed with the power to defy the natural and surpass the surreal. Only you, as the last link could bear the most powerful Biju in this world, Within yourself. It is capability given to you, etched in your blood. Your father had a set of scrolls he wanted to give you and wanted me to guide you on your journey.''

''What journey?''

Jiraiya smirked ''To become the next Hokage''

Naruto felt a tremor within himself and heard his dream. Seriously considered. And put on the plate, in front of him.

''Naruto, everything that your father learned from, everything from its history and the power of your blood—It has all been recorded in scrolls, which he gave to me. And so I will hand them to you. Yet I am going to take you away from this village Naruto. We have Three Years.

''What? I need to go and bring back tha-''

Jiraiya cut into the genins reply to which he was now gritting his teeth to. ''Sasuke is  
fine. Orochimaru can only use his ''immortality' technique once every three years as it requires a very specific process, which I am unsure of. But I am certain of the time we have. In that time…I want to take you away and train you. And help you learn the way of your clan. We leave tomorrow.''

The Blonde remained silent. Still.

The sannin rose from his train of thought and turned around, slowly beginning to climb the small numbers of stairs that lead to the hatch-like door which Naruto had entered a countless number of times. He carefully shut the hatch behind him, leaving Naruto spreading himself on the bed. Alone.

'I'm going away…. I'm going to come back…. I'm going to bring that bastard back home…and…'

**WELL THAT WAS QUITE THE 'DRAMATIC' SHOW WOULDN'T YOU AGREE. I AM INTRESTED IN THE NATURE OF YOUR FATHERS PACK.**

Naruto sat up and walked towards the cream coloured wardrobe, beginning to pack his Equipment in the very same bag he used during his mission in the Wave country…With Sakura…and Sasuke…..

**GOING SO SOON?**

'No…Im just getting ready to leave…tomorrow-'

'Sakura….'

**BOY, DO NOT BOTHER WITH HER NO LONGER. NOW YOU MUST TRAIN AND FORGET ANY AFFINITY WITH HER FOR SHE FEELS NOTHING FOR YOU. IT IS DEAD. TO ME, SHE WAS EVEN DISHONORABLE TO ASK YOU TO DO WHAT SHE SHOULD HAVE DONE HERSELF. DISGUSTING WENCH.**

Naruto did not want to agree. Something inside him pulled him to the Edge of the Kyubi's thinking

'She means so much to me..'

**YET YOU MEAN NOTHING TO HER. SHE _PITIES _YOU. THAT IS WHY SHE EVEN ASSUMES TO 'INTERACT' WITH YOU. HEED MY WORDS. YET IN THREE YEARS YOU WILL BE EXACTLY HOW I WANT YOU TO BE. EVERYONE WILL FALL BEFORE YOU IN AWE OF YOUR POWER**

'that's not what I want though! I just want to protect this village!'

**AS HOKAGE YOU WILL _RULE _THIS VILLAGE. I WOULD RATHER DESTORY IT, YET HE IS _YOUR_ FATHER AND YOU ARE YOUR OWN MASTER. HONORING THE WISH OF A MORTAL LIKE THAT, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH IT.**

Naruto had filled the bag full of everything he was sure he would need. He looked at the best before date of his ramen cup. Having four years left before its exquisite taste diminishes; he tucked it safely in his draw. It would be his first meal back. So he hoped.

As night fell time began to slip into precious diamond beads. He felt it slipping. Realising it was going. And before he awoke he saw the rays of the sun, piercing through the hazy window which beheld the village. The Sun rising, as did Naruto He felt obliged

to say his Goodbye.

_To be Continued_


	5. Hello and Goodbye

Im so sorry! i normally would have kept it to 1 chap a week or AT LEAST 1 chap every 2 weeks but i got flooded with work : ( . I hope you enjoy this and expect to see a new chapter next week! Id like to thank all my Reviewers for thier Contributions and queries. Please keep the Reviews coming: D

Chapter 5--**Hello and goodbye  
**

Silence.

In nothing but all totality.

Sitting against the darkened rock of the underlair, His raven streak hair-once worn like a lions mane now was trailing above his shoulders, unkempt. Dusty. Yet he did not care for such things were a nuisance in themselves. Looking towards his left arm, battered from the many kills he had just made yet an arm which had surpassed human pain, the young Uchiha surpressed the excess electric azure that was flourishing from it. His hand crackled with sparks and current energy. His ability to mold lightning was beginning to surpass his physichal means

''Sasuke-kun..you seem to have grabbed the basics quite well. The last gift Kakashi-san gave to you has had its limiter removed. Heaven has also decided to exist on the same plain as you..''

''Whatever...''

A pale face with serpantine eyes and with an unnatural, sickly-beuaty resonated with fire upon looking at the Uchiha's defiance. He loved it. The Young boy's inability to give a damn about anything he said other than the means to train, was making the Exiled sannin, Orochimaru a very, very happy man.

''Sasuke-kun...why dont you try and use that on me? if you can...''

The Famed red eyes flashed open to reveal the comma like dots, markings etched in his eye by blood. His face retained a silent resolution. Kill or Be Killed. The littered bodies of jounin nin were scattered in the murky hall, each embedded with a Hole to ther trunk of the body.

The Uchiha's hand was set alight. The Lightning switch had been turned on and the birds began to scream.

For the twenty-seventh-time

Orochimaru began to cackle as the mainiac he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind cycled towards its destination and it blew a gentle, suttle breeze in the path of those who walked aside it, for the wind is such a thing that one can never grasp or command.

But truly, the wind wailed as the boy began to walk.

Naruto carried the brightly coloured clad backpack and made his way towards the leader of the village. He had a feeling that Jiraiya was going to be standing in the very office he was heading towards. The questions to question, the answers he alone would answer.

Time did not pass. Each aisle, each fiery coloured road and the people that busied every area that he walked pass-Endlessly he kept on walking.

Walking away from the village.

He heard the demons charming voice once again

**IT SEEMS WE ARE TO LEAVE AFTER THIS SMALL 'INTERVAL' WITH THAT OLD WOMAN. I AM IMPRESSED-YOU DID NOT EVEN BOTHER TO SAY GOODBYE TO ANY OF THOSE MAGGOTS.**

Naruto was about to protest, severely but there was just something that he could not understand. Something which made him listen. Yet he did not remain silent

'I did not say goodbye simply because…well who would care anyway?'

He heard the demon Snicker

**I HOPE YOU ARE NOT TO BE CONSUMED BY HATE. IT WOULD CAUSE ME TO ENJOY THE NEXT HUNDREAD YEARS.**

'I want to become strong. I want to bring back Sasuke. I wan-'

**YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH. BASICALLY YOU WANT TO BECOME A 'BADASS' SO THAT YOU CAN SHOW EVERYONE HOW 'AMAZING' YOU ARE. EVEN WIN THAT PINK-HAIRED CHIMP'S APPROVAL.**

'S-she isn't a chimp!'

**HER FOREHEAD WOULD BEG TO DIFFER**

Naruto was slightly offended but it did not stop his inmate to stop his voice booming in the blonde's mind

**IF THAT IS THE CASE THEN I MAY ASWELL DESTROY YOU NOW**

And Naruto stood still. His body refrained from another step.

'w-h-what?'

**I REFUSE TO EVEN, 'AID' SUCH A SOUL WHO STRIVES FOR _OTHERS_. I WOULD RATHER WIPE YOUR EXISTENCE NOW BEFORE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME, AND YOURSELF.**

'But you don't understand! I want to pro-'

**_SILENCE!_**

The roar had muted Naruto. He could only but listen to what the King of demons conveyed.

Such a thing he conveyed..

**I AM RATHER DISGUSTED WITH YOUR ATTITUDE. YOU WISH TO BECOME 'HOKAGE'? WITH THAT MINDSET YOUR JOB DESCRIPTION MAY INVOLVE YOU SERVING BEVERAGES TO YOUR _'FRIENDS'_. THEY DO NOT CARE FOR YOU, NEITHER DO THEY TRULY ACKNOLEDGE YOUR PRESENCE. I HAVE IMPLEMENTED THE HEART WHICH WILL SHAPE YOU INTO A TRUE WARRIOR BUT IT IS CLEAR I DID NOT IMPLEMENT YOUR MIND.**

Each cycle of the wind was nothing more than a sinister blow of humiliation, the golden locks that grazed ever so loosely over his forehead now rasped as he felt the chill of a wind. Blasting against those strands of gold.

Kyubi really didn't want to waste his time. Naruto was unable to know why, something just this small aspect of the Kyubi's blunt and apathetic towards its hearers'' way of thinking was so…Crude yet time itself allowed those words to leave their grain. Naruto did not retaliate. He only let the icy wind caress his path, once again.

-------------------------------------------------------

The two sannin were already stationed in the latters Office, the Hokage's office, harbouring the faces of previous legends and stories, saviours, heroes.

However Tsunade was growing slightly irritated at Jiraiya's presence and the amount of time it was taking Naruto to get to her Office. She knew that he would have realised as par with any mission handed out, all exits and entrances must directly be reported to the Hokage. Yet after twenty minutes of waiting she seemed to be snapping every fountain brush laced with ink that she would use for writing. Jiraiya could only chuckle.

''Well at least you have the patience of a twelve year old''

And blazing green eyes looked at the older looking sannin who could only reply in suppressed laughter '' I, I thought you wanted to be.. young…''

A chime of knocks at the door saved Jiraiya. Tsunade shot daggers at the old man before managing to say.

''Come in''

She observed the familiar blonde head as he walked through the doors…slowly. He seemed to observe his surroundings, thinking unreadable thoughts before announcing

''Tsunada-sama. Im sorry for being late…lets just say I needed to see these streets before leaving..i suppose.''

In every conversation the two had endeavoured, so few had impacted and shaped the thoughts of tsunade.

This was no exception.

''Naruto. It is good to see that you are well. As you may know my former team-mate who I believe you are already aquainted with, is planning to take you away for…an apprentiship under his way of the Nin.''

Naruto just looked on seemingly through tsunade and at the image of the entire village behind her window. Searing itself into his mind.

''I have all the documentation here for your time away. All I need you to do is sign it and you are free to go''

Naruto instantly flicked the fountain brush of the desk with a slight tap of the desk before instantaneously catching it between his right hand, to the point of where he needed to leave his mark.

This display was noted. Jiraiya had the basic idea.

''I'll be going then…Later obaa-chan''

And that had really done it.

''Na-Naruto!''

Before walking of he stopped with his face facing the door.

''Look what is wrong with you? Im not that blind enough to notice that you almost passed on so recently and now you are walking around like nothings happened but-''

''Tsunade-sama''

He said it again

Naruto turned to meet her much concerned eyes. She met ice.

''Im fine. As a matter of fact I have never felt better. This village has hidden far to much from me, and where I may have been informed of some 'truths' be it human or demon, I know what I was meant to know. So its allright. You don't need to keep quiet about me becoming Hokage.''

Tsunade had really opened her eyes now. Jiraiya loved every minute of the drama

''I am the son of the fourth. I choose not to end you all because of that, for I love him and what he has done for me. There is much I love in this village also…please oba-chan. Don't worry about me or my choices or my 'death' because even though I 'died' a VERY long time before sandaime, a time where I was humiliated as a child-really it's allright''

And for a fraction, for the moment in time-- tsunade had seen the eyes of a demon. Yet the eyes of something controlled, something confined, something in flourish.

''Oi Erro sannin''

Jiraiya simply looked up

''Lets get going''

And he walked through the door first

What he would…What he could become

Tsunade could only hope that Jiraiya would be able to tame him and his control

…she also hoped that none of Jiraya's perverse philosophy rubbed off onto the prodigy.

The towering gates of Konoha were presented to the two nin of the leaf as the sunset bathed rays of tears upon the two. Embarking on their journey. The two stood dignified, as the wind drummed its beat into soil, dust trailing of the path the two saw infront of them. The warm summer air had cooled slightly, and Naruto breathed in a tone he would feel would become cooler and colder as the night came.

''Naruto!''

He. Froze.

Just like the feeling he had when he saw Sasuke, edging over the colossal statue at the valley of the end. His knee bent, his shoulder hanging and his eyes confident. Like a devil of war, and seeing those black red eyes marked by blood.

It was the same feeling. A feeling only one of those two could ever give to him.

And Sakura was no exception.

Jiraiya looked at the blonde cross-armed and carefully, viewed his take of the situation. His stance. His form. What would the boy say to this girl?

She stopped at three meter's facing the blonde's back. She saw he was missing his orange jacket which she had grown accustom of seeing, and she saw his mane of hair, unbound by the Bandanna which bore the mark of Konoha nin.

''Narut-!''

She was met with clouded eyes. Ice that bellowed wind upon them. Impenetrable ice, steaming ever so slightly. But stood frozen.

''Sakura…I am sorry''

her face was that of shock and confusion

''I'll bring him back…I made you a promise of a life time and, its not my way of the nin to go back on my word….i will bring him back….i promise you Sakura.''

She choked. And felt even. More. Guilty.

''Naruto..im..sorry! i-I didn't want you t-o get hurt!-you idio-t! you almos-''

Her pitch of voice which rose higher only indicated tears were forming. He did not need to look for he only felt those tears. Yet The Onimous shroud of thought had entered his mind, once again and left the question which changed the response.

Was that an insult?

''Sakura''

She looked up to see nothing but Ice.

''Don't taint my honour. I'm bringing that bastard back. I don't care whether you say yes or no because its exactly what I intend to do. Alone. I'm going away for nearly three years. That's the time we have, Sasuke is safe until then.''

'Naruto?' she suppressed the tears. It was everything she could do at the moment. Even he had grown…so cold? Why was he like….this?

''Jiraiya-sama. Lets get going''

She could feel all the people she cared for slipping away. Just going. Draining. Dying.

She saw him reach into his bag and pull a familiar item

''Give this to Hinata, tell her I didn't mean to take it because at the time I err…well lets just say I needed it.''

He tossed the coat onto a sakura who did not catch. It simply hung on her shoulder.

And he walked on. The sannin could see into the night, and he could see the determination in his eyes. What he would flourish into in three years, was completely under his control.

So he hoped

**VERY GOOD! I ENJOYED THE MANNER IN WHICH YOU THREW ASIDE YOUR..WEAKNESS AND MADE THE VOID INTO STRENGTH. HOW DO YOU FEEL? DO YOU NOT FEEL THE COMMAND RUNNING THROUGH YOUR ACTIONS?**

'I. feel. Like. Shit.'

The fox could only snicker at the youth.

**IN TIME YOU WILL SEE THE BENEFIT. IN TIME. STEP ON OR BE STEPPED ON. KILL OR BE KILLED. IT IS SIMPLE AND EFFECTIVE CONCEPT.**

'She was crying…'

**THAT'S EXACTLY, WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT. ERASE IT. WE WILL BEGIN ANEW.**

The Night bled on.

----------------------------------------------------------

Time is such a thing. Naruto is moving ahead into the future, forcefully altered by the King of demons. What are his intentions? What will Naruto learn? And will he come back prepared? Stay tuned for a special three chapters taken at different times of Naruto's training!


End file.
